


Mr. & Mr. X [Art]

by thacmis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Illustration, M/M, Painting, Sexy, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/thacmis
Summary: Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, a couple in a happy marriage, live a deceptively mundane existence. Well, as "mundane" as mutant everyday-life can be.However, each has been hiding a secret: both are assassins working for adversarial agencies. When they are both assigned to kill the same target, Sebastian Shaw, as well as their own husband, the truth cannot be hidden any longer. This sparks a series of explosive events that force them both to extreme lengths in order to save the other's life. Hearts are broken, blood is spilled, but, hopefully, love prevails.Digital Painting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nextraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/gifts).



> Prompt: "A Mr.& Mrs. Smith AU, where Erik and Moira (or Charles is just as good!) are rivaling assassins from different firms, who, unbeknownst of the other's profession and identity, are happily married. However, conflict arises when they are assigned to kill one another."
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
